


Happy Birthday Zoro

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw-Hats have surprises for Zoro on his birthday, but Sanji has the best gift of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers of not owning anything involving One Piece since Oda-sama owns all of that. I only own the plot and I take full responsibility for the yaoi and smut since I’m a bad, bad girl who needs to be punished ;)

Happy Birthday Roronoa Zoro

 

November 11th, 2014.

 

____________________________Zoro x Sanji________________________________________

 

Dressrosa is finally back to its rightful royal family, Doflamingo got his ass kicked by Luffy and his supposed family were defeated by the other crew members, and the dilemma with Big Mom had been solved so it’s finally peaceful on the Thousand Sunny. It was hard for the captain to part with his brother, but it had to be done. Normal routines seem to fall back into place as the crew, along with Trafalgar Law, head towards the gloomy island of Zou. A certain swordsman is in the crow's nest training harder than usual as always, but something feels off about the atmosphere below him. The rambunctious rubber captain is wailing and running around with the little reindeer doctor and with the sniper. The idiotic ero-cook isn’t swooning over the females on board, whom aren’t even laying in chairs enjoying the weather. The living perverted skeleton isn’t playing music on the deck or asking to see ladies’ underwear, nor isn’t the perverse handyman of a cyborg on the grass building something new. Zoro feels deserted and abandoned like he has in the past after the death of Kuina with this silence. As he climbs down to the grassy deck below, he hears the crisp waves passing by along with the gentle breeze blowing. The gentle wind causes his three gold earrings to chime softly as they collide in the process.

 

Zoro then hears the sounds of collected whispers coming from behind the galley door. _What the hell is going on in there? They wouldn’t have a meeting without me, right?_ He thinks to himself as he slowly opens the wooden door.

 

“Happy Birthday, Zoro!!”

 

The crew shouts simultaneously with smiles across their faces. A soft tint of pink covers the swordsman’s cheeks as the man actually blushes in front of others besides the cook. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook nearly attack Zoro with hugs and joyous laughter. The moment they’re peeled off, Franky hands the man a large bottle of magnolia oil since everyone on the ship knew Zoro needed more to polish his swords. Robin smiles softly as she hands the green-haired man a book about a variety of complex fighting techniques for a swordsman since he’s mentioned wanting to learn new things to use in battle. Nami hands over a note explaining his debt was temporarily cut in half for the rest of the week. Of course Zoro receives a piece of meat from Luffy and bandages from Chopper, he finds them cute like younger siblings so he accepts the gifts anyway not to upset them. Brook’s gift is obviously a song, but the swordsman enjoyed the tunes most of the time so a happy birthday song was fitting for the occasion. Even the surgeon of death gives him a small gift containing a small tool kit for polishing swords.

 

“Thank you for the gifts, everyone.” Zoro offers a polite sweet smile to everyone around him.

 

Much to his secret disliking, Sanji hasn’t given him anything for a birthday gift. They’re a couple so not even getting a small token of affection from the one he actually learned to love had hurt Zoro slightly though it will never show. After the large cake had been cut, served, and eaten, the crew is politely shooed away by the cook and the door is locked behind them.

 

“I couldn’t give you my gift with the others around,” Sanji whispers with a soft lustful tone in his voice as he drapes the curtain over the small window.

 

“No one is allowed to see you without that suit on except me.” Zoro returns the fiercely sexy gaze of the other man with his signature sexy smirk, gently pulling the blonde closer by the tie.

 

Sanji presses his lips against Zoro's for a heated passionate kiss. He parts his lips to give an invitation for the other's warm tongue. Zoro wastes no time and nearly shoves his tongue into his lover's mouth, swirling their tongues rapidly and quickly peeling off layer after layer of clothing. Sanji pulls his boyfriend on top of him once he's on the big red sofa, wrapping those long dangerous legs around the man's muscular waist. Slight moans are released between their kiss as Zoro begins to caress down Sanji's slender sides, down to that frequently irritating belt. After seeing his lover struggling with the article, the blonde takes it off instead after releasing a soft chuckle into the kiss. Their kiss finally parts when the need for air becomes too desperate, but it doesn't stop the swordsman from attacking the cook's neck with kisses and hickeys.

 

"Ngh, _Z-Zoro_..." Sanji whispers breathlessly between moans as he feels Zoro's lips travel down his pale skin.

 

Each kiss has a lingering heat from those same slightly chapped lips, especially as they travel to the cook's most sensitive area. Pants and boxers are quickly discarded by the swordsman, and he doesn't hesitate to run his velvet tongue all over Sanji's throbbing erection slowly. As it's obvious that he's taking his time, the slow pace is already driving the blonde insane with arousal. Moans and pleas for more only escalate after watching his cock disappear into Zoro's mouth. The sensation is too unbearable as Sanji grips the couch cushions tightly until his knuckles turn white, struggling to keep his voice down so the others don’t hear. Zoro releases his lover’s shaft with a seductive pop! sound and the sweet torture is far from over for the cook. The swordsman holds up both of his lover's thighs, gently spreading them and Sanji already knows what's coming next since Zoro knows his body a little too well. Sanji arches his back slightly as he covers his mouth to avoid a cry of pleasure to escape past his lips the moment he feels that familiar tongue lick a certain ass-hole. The tip of the green-haired man’s tongue slowly begins to trace circles around the ring of muscle before penetrating it, and a smug smirk appears on his face when Sanji finally lets out a cry of pleasure.

 

"F-Fuck, stop teasing me already...hurry...put it in...please..."

A soft lustful chuckle is emitted by the swordsman as he removes his tongue from his boyfriend slowly.

 

"Not yet. I don’t want to hurt you..." Zoro whispers into Sanji's ear as a finger slides past the blonde's entrance.

 

Sanji gasps softly and moans quietly from the sudden new penetration, clearly loving the pleasure already. The volume of his voice increases slightly as another digit is inserted, both of them pumping in and out repeatedly. After fully preparing his boyfriend, Zoro grabs the bottle of lube from under the couch which they keep hidden for their late night events, and coats his rather large cock with the cool, clear gel. He lines up his dick with Sanji's entrance before gently pushing it inside. Two sets of grunts are released at the same time, obviously one of them belonging to the cook, whose grunt turns into a seductive moan. The couch underneath them starts to creak and rock from the force of Zoro’s powerful thrusting. He never holds back with the cook since Sanji is the only one who can handle such powerful fucking. Treasured hands make their way to the tanned back of the swordsman, leaving scratches down the coarse skin and increasing his grip around the other’s waist with those dangerous legs. Cries of ecstasy along with the aroma of their activities soon fill the room as they continue to make love to each other for the remainder of the evening and through most of the night. The atmosphere cools down as both Zoro and Sanji come down from their euphoric high. Neither of the two were ready to move –nor did they want to- once their fun is over, and ragged pants take over as both men try to catch their breaths. Luckily, the crew or Law came in to see what they were doing since they went off to bed except for tonight’s night guard.

 

“I love you, Cook.”

 

“I love you, too...and Happy birthday, Marimo.”

  
  
  



End file.
